peterparkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man (minifigure)
Spider-Man is a minifigure based on the character from the Spider-Man films and TV series. The minifigure first appeared in Studios, then reappeared in its own theme, Spider-Man, and returned in the Super Heroes theme in 2012 and 2013. Description Variants Over the years, Spider-Man has appeared in various sets, and several different versions of his minifigure have been produced. The ones in the old theme all reflect his appearance in the movie continuity. The Super Heroes variation appears as his Ultimate Spider-Man tv show version and as him in the black suit. Studios Costume Spider-Man's first appearance in his classic suit, this variation appeared only in the Studios sets 1376 Spider-Man Action Studio, and 10075 Spider-Man Action Pack. It is nearly identical the the later Spider-Man 1 Costume, except for the addition of a red neck bracket on his back, presumably to attach web to. Wrestling Costume This variation was originally intended to appear in two sets, 1375 Wrestling Scene and 4850 Spider-Man's First Chase, however, 1375 was never released. The variation is taken from the sequence in the movie Spider-Man where Peter Parker fights in a wrestling match as "Spider-Man" to raise some money. In this variant he wears a long-sleeved shirt with a complicated spider design printed on it, and blue pants. This costume, unlike any of his other variants, shows Peter Parker's eyes and eyebrows, which are a light brown. Spider-Man 1 Costume The variant of Spider-Man used in the Spider-Man 1 subtheme blue pants with red hips with webbing printed on them, a red and blue torso with a web design printed on it in silver, and a spider in black, blue arms, and red hands. His head is red, with silver webbing and eyeslits printed on it. Spider-Man 2 Costume For Spider-Man 2, Spidey's costume was updated once again. Now his legs, arms, and a small section on his torso were dark blue, although, like previous versions, he still has a red torso, head, and hips. As a 4-Plus Figure When Spider-Man (4 Plus) was released in 2004, it required a special 4+ Figure Spider-Man. In this incarnations, Spider-Man was exactly the same as his Spider-Man 2 version, except for the facts that his hips were dark blue, that he was all one piece, and has differently moulded limbs. Ultimate Spider-Man Spider-Man is the same design as his previous variants, but changed to represent a more cartoony version. He has a red head without any head accessories to represent his mask, and it is printed with a web design and large, white eyes. His torso is blue instead of red with red printed on. The web design is black rather than silver, his black spider logo is smaller, and printing to show the suit's cut against his body is added. Like previous verions he has back printing on his head and back.His head has the same design but in black. His back printing is mostly blue with a large red spider and the top and bottem is red with black webbing, also printing is added to show the cut of the suit on his back.He has blue hips, legs, and arms with red hands. Spider-Man comes with a white rope to represent webbing. Black Suit This SDCC-exclusive version of Spider-Man is completely black and is based off its Ultimate Spider-Man TV series appearance. The minifigure only has two areas of printing: the head and the torso. The head is decorated only with large, plain white eyes, and the torso details his spider logo, which covers most of the torso. Video Game His appearance is identical to the Super Heroes sets he appears in. His abilities are acrobatics, Spider-Sense, and shoot webbing. Background Spider-Man trilogy Peter Parker is a successful student at his local High School. Even though he is one of the smartest students there, he was never very popular, and is often bullied. One day his high school went on a field trip to a spider museum. There he is bitten by a genetically altered spider. Soon he starts to develop superhuman abilities, including the ability to climb walls and shoot webs from his hands, as well as the proportionate strength of a spider (effectively giving him "super strength"), and the ability to sense things impending danger, which he calls his "spider sense". Peter's family has never been very rich, and he decides he will use his powers to earn money by entering a wrestling competition. With his winnings, he intended to impress the love of his life, Mary Jane Watson, with a car. His uncle decides to drive him to the match, thinking he is going to a library to study. Once Peter wins the match, he is not paid the money he was promised. As Peter is leaving the building, a criminal runs in and steals all the money. He exits the building the same way Peter does. Peter has the chance to stop him, but since he wants revenge, he lets him get away. Later that night, that same robber kills Peter's Uncle Ben. After this incident, Peter decides that he will use his powers with responsibility, and takes the name of Spider-Man. Later in his career, Spider-Man goes up against a variety of criminals and super villains including the Green Goblin, who seemingly died when impaled by his own goblin glider, and Doc Ock, a scientist who went mad after four electrical arms were attached to his body. Doc Ock appeared to have been killed when he destroyed his own invention of an artificial sun, falling into the river, but he actually survived. Ultimate Spider-Man He was trained by Nick Fury, along with the other members of his team, to become the "ultimate" version of himself and to be a member of the Avengers. He was in high school along with Flash Thompson, a classmate who bullied him despite being a huge fan of Spider-Man, Harry Osborn and Mary Jane, along with the alter egos of his teammates with Agent Phil Coulson as the principal. He led a team consisting of Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, and White Tiger. He fought his own rouges gallery, which included Sandman, Green Goblin, Doc Ock, Venom, Beetle, The Lizard, Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, and Electro, as well as teamed up with other Avengers, including Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, The Hulk, Wolverine. and Hawkeye to take down more powerful foes, such as the Living Laser, Loki, or Dr. Doom. He also fought the Sinister Six, which included Doc Ock, The Lizard, The Rhino, Beetle, Electro, and Kraven the Hunter. The origins of his powers was due to a spider bite. Peter was on a class field trip touring Oscorp's spider lab when a radioactive spider bit him. The bite gave him most of his powers and his "Spider-Sense", but he developed his web shooters on his own. The shooters were later upgraded by S.H.I.E.L.D. , also given to him were a communicator watch and from Dr. Curt Connors, the Spider-Cycle. [[Tony Stark took an immediate liking to Peter and built him the Iron Spider suit, which had the basic capabilities as the Iron Man suit but modified for Peter's use as Spider-Man. He lived with his Aunt May, while his Uncle Ben had already been murdered. The latter Nightmare tried to use against Peter to no avail. Also, he was critized by J. Jonah Jameson. His teamates also started to live with him and Aunt May after the Goblin destroyed the Helicarrier. Appearances Set Appearances 2002 *1376 Spider-Man Action Studio (Studios) *1375 Wrestling Scene (Studios, unreleased) *10075 Spider-Man Action Pack (Studios) 2003 *4850 Spider-Man's First Chase (Spider-Man 1) *4851 The Origins (Spider-Man 1) *4852 The Final Showdown (Spider-Man 1) 2004 *4853 Spider-Man's Street Chase (Spider-Man 2) *4854 Doc Ock's Bank Robbery (Spider-Man 2) *4855 Spider-Man's Train Rescue (Spider-Man 2) *4856 Doc Ock's Hideout (Spider-Man 2) *4857 Doc Ock's Fusion Lab (Spider-Man 2) *4858 Doc Ock's Crime Spree (4 Plus) *4860 Doc Ock's Café Attack (4 Plus) 2012 *6873 Spider-Man's Doc Ock Ambush (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Comic-Con Exclusive Black Suit Spider-Man Giveaway (Black suit) 2013 *76004 Spider-Man: Spider-Cycle Chase (Ultimate Spider-Man) *76005 Spider-Man: Daily Bugle Showdown (Ultimate Spider-Man) Key-Chain Appearances 2004 *851027 Spider-Man Key Chain *KC705 Spider-Man Key Chain 2012 *850507 Spider-Man Key Chain Online comic appearances 2004 *The Final Showdown *The Arms of Doc Ock Video Game Appearances *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Notes *At the back of the 6873 Spider-Man's Doc Ock Ambush instruction book, it shows Spider-Man with arm and leg printing, and a different design for the head, suggesting this was the original idea for the Super Heroes variant of him. This version resembles his appearance in some comics. Category:Lego Category:Lego Spider-Man Category:Minifigures